


Pondering Thoughts

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: The love Hiroki felt for Nowaki hit him like a speeding train to his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pondering Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710793) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> Another ask from chibistarlyte from June 2015. I looked it over and rewrote some parts. Enjoy the fic.

Months passed since their first kiss. A complete surprise which sparked Hiroki’s annoyance. Nowaki dared to bulldoze into his life without any shame. Persistent and unwavering in his affection. Genuine in his words and his actions. His deep blue eyes focused solely on him. Nowaki's boldness and straightforward answers shot through his built up walls. 

After their first night together, Hiroki let himself drift away. Falling deep into the sweetness of a hot embrace. His hands dug into Nowaki's broad shoulders. Nowaki's name came out of his lips. For the first time in a while, he forgot about the outside world. In the end. His body curled against Nowaki’s chest. Listening to his beating heart as he stared at his sleeping face. 

As time ticked on, Nowaki’s involvement in his life became normal. He tutored him and interacted with him almost daily. One day, Hiroki received the biggest shock of his life. 

He watched Nowaki put on his shoes at the front door. Nowaki kissed him before running to his late night job. Hiroki stayed at the door, frozen in place. His heart went rapid as he thought back on Nowaki's kiss. He still felt the warmness of his lips. 

He fell in _love_ with this brat. 

Surprisingly, the stresses of university amplified his thoughts. His usual breaks provided long extended moments to think about Nowaki. Swirling memories of his sweet smile. His confession ringing inside of his head. 

These new feelings coated over his childhood crush. Turning it into a distant memory. If only this happened years ago, his suffering would had lessened. 

One morning, Nowaki made them a breakfast spread. The aroma overtook the rooms of his small apartment. Clad in sweat pants, Hiroki mused on the domestic feeling they entered into. A thought that he concealed in his mind. Hiroki’s stomach growl out loud. Nowaki’s food made him swear off fast food whenever he stayed over. Nowaki chuckled as he put a bowl full of rice in front of Hiroki. 

Nowaki made sure Hiroki had his meal first before focusing on himself. He served his own portion while Hiroki watched him. Hiroki wondered what he did in his wretched life to cross paths with his man. Noting his past experiences, anything positive that happened to him turned sour.

Almost as if he didn’t deserve happiness.  

Hiroki uttered out loud without provocation. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

Nowaki stopped piling on rice in his bowl. “Come again?”

Hiroki kissed his teeth, he snapped. “You heard me.” His palms became sweaty and he wiped them on his sweat pants.  
  
Nowaki placed his bowl on the table, he carefully asked. “Is that a bad thing?”   
  
Hiroki averted his eyes, favoring his tea as he pondered his answer. He cursed himself for saying it out loud.   
  
Too late now. 

“No...” Hiroki bit his lip, his hands curled on the bottom of his shirt. “I-I just-”

Nowaki reached out his hands, holding both Hiroki’s hands in a light grip. He said nothing as he lifted those hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss on each one. 

Hiroki’s face warmed up. His heart sped up again. Embarrassment clear on his face. His fingers curled around Nowaki’s comforting hands. He averted his eyes as he licked his lips.

“You don’t have to say anymore. I understand.” Nowaki smiled, applying pressure on Hiroki’s trembling hands, he said. “We should start eating. Breakfast will get cold soon.”

The end. 


End file.
